


Pain killers and sleepovers

by Alenacantfly



Series: Sterek christmas '15 [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute Derek, Drunk Derek, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, M/M, flustered Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are pretty cute”, Derek slurred.</p><p>“Yeah, I-” Stiles blinked, the meaning of Derek's words catching up with him. “What?”</p><p>Derek cocked his head to the side. “I think it's your eyes. They are so brown. No. So golden. No, I mean-”</p><p>“What did you give him?”</p><p>Scott shrugged. “Deaton said that it was just like pain killers. But for werewolves.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain killers and sleepovers

“You are pretty cute”, Derek slurred.

“Yeah, I-” Stiles blinked, the meaning of Derek's words catching up with him. “What?”

Derek cocked his head to the side. “I think it's your eyes. They are so brown. No. So golden. No, I mean-”

“What did you give him?”

Scott shrugged. “Deaton said that it was just like pain killers. But for werewolves.”

“I think the pain killers are a bit too strong”, Stiles commented and turned back to Derek. Derek was still grinning at him, looking slightly drunk.

“You're so pretty, I wanna-”

“Woah, wow. Okay, enough big guy. Let's get you to bed”, Stiles said and helped Derek up from the chair he was sitting on.

“Like it when you call me that”, Derek mumbled.

“Big guy?”, Stiles asked.

“Yeah. I'm the alpha.” Scott snorted, but Stiles ignored him. He was not helpful at all.

“Okay, come on, big guy.”

Derek preened as Stiles helped him up the stairs.

 

Derek sat down at the edge of his bed, struggling to get his shirt of. “Help”, he whined pitifully.

Stiles had not signed up for this. This was a nightmare. Well, not the having Derek getting undressed on a bed part. But the part where Derek was drunk and probably wouldn't remember any of this tomorrow. 

Stiles sighed and helped Derek out of his shirt. He unlaced his boots and wiggled out of his pants and finally got under the covers. Those abs should be illegal.

“Good night, big guy”, Stiles said and turned to leave.

“Stiles”, Derek whined.

“What is it?” He was so close to escaping, so close. His hand was already at the door.

“Stay.” Damnit.

A bigger man would have walked out of there. A bigger man wouldn't have climbed into bed with Derek. Stiles was not that man.  
Stiles was only human.

 

He woke up feeling warm and safe.

An arm was thrown over his waist and his head was pillowed on a chest.

“Morning”, Derek rumbled.

“Good morning”, Stiles mumbled sleepily, burying deeper into the sheets.

“I am sorry for last night.”

Stiles blinked slowly. “Wha-” He suddenly realized where he was and flinched. He struggled out of Derek's arms and sat up.

“Oh, hey. I forgot that I slept here”, Stiles muttered awkwardly. 

“I am sorry.” Stiles did not like the way Derek closed off. He had been soft and sleepy just moments before, but now his jaw was clenched.

“Nothing to be sorry for”, Stiles tried to reassure him. 

“Right.”

Stiles kept staring at him as Derek tried to act like nothing was wrong.

“How are you feeling?”, he asked.

“Better. Thanks.”

Stiles nodded and untangled himself from the sheets. “Okay, big guy.” Derek flinched visibly and Stiles scolded himself. “I'm gonna...”, he trailed of, making a weird hand gesture.

“I meant it”, Derek bit out.

Stiles froze, still half on the bed.

“I meant what I said, Stiles.”

Stiles' heart rate shot up and he knew that Derek could hear it. “Wha-, what?”, he stuttered.

Derek smirked. “You are pretty cute.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I owed you guys this one story for the sterek countdown, but I just wasn't satisfied with any of my stories. I have 7 unfinished sterek fanfics on my laptop, but I just coudn't bring myself to finish them.
> 
> Anyways, here it finally is. The last part of the countdown.  
> [ Here is the rest of the countdown on my tumblr ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/tagged/sccc15/)  
> 


End file.
